


Eye Exam

by justbygrace



Series: Pete's World [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Prompt Fill.Inspiration from a post I never remember how to link.





	Eye Exam

"Are you sure that's how it works?" The voice belonged to a tall man in spectacles who was examining the metal contraption before his nose with a distinctively doubtful air.

The Eye Doctor took a deep breath. He was new to this practice, but had been warned about this one - taking him on as a client as a favor to an old friend. He was about to open his mouth to go into an explanation about the properties of the vision testing machine, when the blonde woman on the man's other side spoke up, her voice resigned, "Doctor, please. Just look through it and read off the chart so we can go."

The eye doctor started to protest, it wasn't his job to read when the man in the chair nodded and obediently bent his neck to peer through the lenses, reciting with long pauses between letter, "E… H… 4… M… potato shape…coffee mug shape… smudge… smudge… middle finger… smudge, and the rest are all smudges."

"Oh my god! Doctor!" The woman sounded panicked. "You drove us here! I thought you said your vision was just fine!"

It took several moments for them to realize that the "other Doctor" was laughing silently to himself, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. "I'm kidding, Rose!" he said between gasps for breath. "I can read it just fine! Listen! E. F. P. T. O. Z. L. P. E. D. P. E. C. F. D. E. D. F. P. C. Z."

The Eye Doctor held up his hand. "That's enough, sir. Your vision is just fine! The two of you are free to go! Please see reception on your way out and I'll sign off on your medical leave and get it to Pete."

"Thanks!" The man hopped off the chair with surprising agility, catching the woman's hand in his hand spinning her around the room. "Rose! Rose, I passed! Don't be mad about the first time, 'twas just a joke! But I passed! We can go on missions together! Together Rose!"

The couple exited the room together, the man's voice echoing back. The Eye Doctor wiped a hand across his forehead and picked up his phone to call Pete Tyler, the man owed him Big Time for this one.


End file.
